


Two Different Worlds

by zeusfluff



Series: Shifting Realities [4]
Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As fires and riots breakout in Boston, it’s up to Olivia, Peter, Astrid and Walter to figure out how to stop the erupting inter-</p><p>dimensional war from killing millions of innocent lives. Fourth and last installment in the “Reality” series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

September 2nd, 2014

Boston was on fire. Buildings were curling with smoke and there was 

chaos everywhere. Riots and looting consumed and ruled the streets 

as if by law. 

Peter had insisted that I not be out here in the ‘ring of fire’, because 

of my condition, but it’s my job and I have to. Broyles was in front 

of a group of us giving out orders.

 

“Okay, we move in on the assault barrage. Take as many of those 

soldiers from the other reality as you can. Let’s move!”

 

Broyles pulls me aside with concern just beneath the surface of his 

eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn’t going to let me 

being six months pregnant stop me from doing my job. He should 

know that.

 

“Dunham, what are you doing here? I know you want to help bring 

down these soldiers, but this isn’t the place for you. Not in your 

condition.”

 

I stood my ground. I wasn’t going to not do my job. Bringing down 

these soldiers, shape shifters would help me come to terms with 

them wanting me eliminated.

“With all due respect sir I’m not letting my pregnancy stand in my 

way of this. I want to bring down these shape shifters just as 

much as the rest of these agents, and yourself. So please sir, just let 

me do my job. I’ll have the other agents cover for me.”

 

Broyles was about to protest, but I started to walk away before he 

could say anything, pulling my gun in the process. These unfeeling, 

inconsiderate jerks were going to feel my wrath as soon as I could 

catch up with them! 

An explosive device went off close by, and threw me to the ground 

violently. I covered myself from the blast as best I could to protect 

the two growing inside me. I quickly tried to pull myself up from the 

ground, but three other fellow agents decided to gently push me back 

to the ground.

“Take it easy Dunham. Just relax and lie back down.”

I was fine. No real labor pains, no ruptured membranes from the 

amniotic sac the babies were in, and not so much as a hiccup of a 

Braxton and Hicks contraction. I was fine. 

“Guys I’m fine. I’m not even in labor; could you let me up please?”

All three agents didn’t stand in my way, but instead helped me up. I 

nodded my head, thanking them. One called after me, just making 

sure.

“Are you sure you’re alright Dunham? Maybe you should have a 

couple of paramedics look you over, just to make sure you’re 

alright.”

I shook my head no and pulled my cell from my pocket when I 

heard it ring.

“Dunham.”

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, it was Peter.

“What? When? Okay I’ll be there in five minutes.”

When I got to Harvard, it was in shambles. Peter was yelling at the 

rescue teams trying to sort through it all.

“My baby, father and one of my colleagues is in there. Get them out 

please!”

I began to panic, Emily was in there! I climbed onto the concrete 

mess in front of me and started digging. I had to get her out! My 

heart leapt into my throat when I heard the crying of a small child 

buried under the rubble. 

 

Emily! I dug more of the concrete away and found Emily’s little 

hand reaching out. I grabbed onto it and held it. I tried reassuring 

her.

“Mommy’s right here Emily. I’m right here. We’ll get you out okay. 

Don’t cry sweetheart, mommy is right here.”

Her tiny voice sent shivers down my spine, and I tried to hold back 

my tears. She wanted Peter. Of course she wanted her daddy. Peter 

placed his hand on top of my own.

“Daddy, Emmy stuck. Get Emmy out! Pwease! Grampa and Astwid 

okay daddy. They not sweeping...”

Hearing her voice made me feel better. Walter’s and Astrid’s voice 

made the knot in my stomach disappear.

“We’re okay in here, just get us out.”

I smiled hearing their voices and dug with my free hand, Peter 

helping me along the way. Soon there was a big enough hole for the 

three of them to climb out. Rescue workers pulled the two out and 

Peter pulled Emily into his arms and cried into her hair.

“Daddy Emmy okay. No cry daddy.”

I sat back on the pile of rubble and caught my breath. Emily turned 

her head to me and shook her head.

“Mommy no hurt self. Mommy careful, babies.”

I smiled at Emily and ruffled her hair with my hand. We had to fight 

against these forces causing the city to fall apart. I wasn’t raising my 

children in this. They didn’t need to know what war was like.

To Be Continued...


	2. Of Fires and Abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

October 2nd, 2014

The Federal building seemed like the safest place to be, but it wasn’t 

helping the situation in the outside world. Armed to the teeth in 

protective gear, I bent over to readjust the gun strapped to my left 

ankle. I stopped short when I felt an agonizing pain shoot up and 

down my back. I eased myself down to the floor and leaned against 

my desk. My skin felt strange and it prickled with goosebumps. I 

was covered in sweat from head to toe, and I was burning up. I felt 

myself beginning to fall to the floor.

I ripped the bullet-proof vest from my chest. I felt like I was 

suffocating. I barely registered the knock on my door.

“...Dunham we’ve managed to get some of those soldiers ‘out of 

order’... What happened, did you fall?”

I could barely hear Broyles call for help.

“I need immediate medical assistance in Dunham’s office now!”

The heat radiating from me was terrible. I popped the top button of 

my blouse so that I could breathe. My chest was tight and I still felt 

like I was suffocating. Before I lost consciousness my office was 

beginning to catch fire.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“34 year-old Caucasian woman, unconscious, 7 months pregnant, 

temperature spiking well above normal. We recorded her 

temperature at 115 degrees Fahrenheit. This isn’t a fever any adult 

could handle, all I know is we need to get that fever down before it 

has any adverse affects on the fetuses she’s carrying. Let’s go!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came to, I was lying in a hospital bed with pillows propped 

up against my back, an iv drip was attached to my arm and a 

number of wires coming from under the thin fabric of the hospital 

gown were attached to my chest. I moved slightly and got a grunt of 

pain from Peter who had apparently fallen asleep at the foot of the 

bed where my feet were. I looked at him tiredly.

“Hey”.

Peter smiled at me, but his eyes told of worry.

“Hey. I’m glad you’re awake. Broyles told me what happened in 

your office. 

It’s fairly intact, with a little smoke damage. Would you care to tell 

me just what is going on?”

Peter had to know. He had to know it was me who started that fire, 

even if it was by accident.

“Peter it was me. I went to fix the gun at my left ankle, when pain 

shot up and down my back, almost paralyzing me. Then I started 

feeling strange. My body temp rose well above 98.6 degrees and it 

was a suffocating heat, like the summers in the south east. I couldn’t 

do anything because I couldn’t breathe. Then Broyles found me and 

asked if I’d fallen. The rest you know. I think something or someone 

did this to me Peter. I’m activated. Get your father. He can extract 

the Cortexiphan from all three of our systems.”

Peter’s face paled.

“One problem with this situation Liv; Emily has Cortexiphan in her 

too. Yesterday, she broke the light bulb in her room when she got 

upset. This morning when she threw a fit, all the lights in the house 

flickered. Maybe Walter can come up with something painless for 

her.”

Where was Emily?

“Peter, where’s Emily and Walter?”

Peter smiled at me and went to open up the door.

“They’re right outside. Hold on.”

Peter opened up the door to reveal the pair. Peter taking Emily’s 

hand, led her over to me. Lately, she’s developed a bad habit of 

sucking her thumb. 

When she was on top of the bed and snuggled against my chest, I 

pulled her thumb from her mouth.

“No Emily. Mommy doesn’t want you to suck your thumb.”

Emily looked as if she were going to cry.

“Mommy, I want milk.”

She was too big to feed like that.

“Sweetie, you’re too big to get milk from mommy.”

Emily shook her head no.

“I want bottle mommy, Emmy wants bottle.”

Peter instead took her sippy-cup with juice out. She took it from 

Peter and drank a couple of sips before throwing it on the ground.

“Emmy no want juice daddy! Want milk!”

Walter shifted nervously on his feet. Emily continued her tirade.

“Grampa Water give Emmy bottle.”

Well now Peter and I knew why she smelled like sour milk in the 

morning. 

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Walter. We just barely got her off the bottle and yet, the moment 

she asks you, you crumble like a cookie and give her one.”

I looked at Walter and shook my head.

“Walter really? And here I kept wondering why Emily would smell 

like sour milk in the morning. You’ve been sneaking her bottles 

every night. No more bottles Walter. She’s too old for them.”

A doctor came into the room suddenly and looked at Peter and I.

“Could I speak to the two of you in private?”

The both of us nodded our heads and Peter pulled Emily from my 

arms, giving her to Walter.

“Walter take her back up to the playroom in the Children’s Ward. 

I’ll come up and get you when we’re done here.”

Emily whined in Walter’s arms.

“Emmy wants stay with mommy. She has owies.”

I smiled at Emily, she knew her mommy was hurting, so she wanted 

to stay. Peter’s response was amusing at best.

“Don’t worry Emily, daddy will kiss mommy’s owies and make 

them all better. Go with Grampa. (Turns to Walter) Make sure she 

drinks her juice.”

She waved at Peter and I and blew me a kiss. I caught it and blew 

one back. When the door shut, the doctor in front of us spoke up.

“I’m Doctor Fredrickson Olivia. I’d like to show you something that 

puzzles and frightens me. Olivia was brought in with strange red 

welts on her stomach. There’s something else too. (Turns to Peter) 

Your wife was brought in with a fever of 115 degrees, well above 

normal for any adult to handle. She also had traces of a foreign drug 

I’ve never seen before. Has your wife had a history of drug use?”

What the hell was he talking about? The Cortexiphan in my system 

could be taken out. Peter yet again pinched the bridge of his nose in 

frustration.

“Look doc, my wife was treated with an experimental drug to “cure” 

autism when she was three and it worked. That’s all I’m allowed to 

say.”

Doctor Fredrickson scoffed at the both of us.

“You don’t honestly expect me to believe that do you?”

He pulled my medical history out from under my chart.

“According to your records, you were diagnosed with Asperger’s 

syndrome at birth. You know there is no cure for autism don’t you?”

Of course I knew that. Peter escorted the doctor out of the room. 

Then he put my chart back at the foot of my bed again. I fingered 

the red welts on my stomach with care.

“I must have gotten these from my high fever. Strange though, 

junior and Lily weren’t affected by this. We need to get the 

Cortexiphan out of my system before I start another fire.”

I began to pull the wires from my chest and the iv from my arms.

“Liv what are you doing? You want to bust out of here right now?”

I nodded my head and nearly tore out of bed, but remembered I had 

to be careful about what I did. Walter would no doubt find a way to 

keep my ‘unusual fever’ down long enough to extract the 

Cortexiphan from my system. These babies didn’t need powers. I 

wanted them to be normal children. Ordinary in every sense. We’d 

get the Cortexiphan out of my system. I’d have to ask Walter if he 

could extract some amniotic fluid from me. That was what we were 

going to do before Emily was born, but now is as good a time as 

any... I had a feeling things were about to get a whole lot worse 

though, and not just for me, Emily, Peter, the babies and 

Walter. 

But for my sister Rachel and Ella too. I could only hope that we had 

the upper hand advantage against the full force of these shape 

shifters.

To Be Continued....


	3. Nowhere to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I own a few original ones.

November 2nd, 2014

We had no place to go. Our house was destroyed along with 

everything in it, by an enemy air raid from the other reality. Peter 

and I walked through the decimated streets hand in hand while Emily 

had her arms wrapped around her daddy’s neck as if life itself 

depended on it. Walter trailed behind us, his eyes shifting in every 

direction. A small figure was running towards us. My left hand rested 

on my gun holster. It immediately dropped to my side when I 

realized that the small figure was Ella.

“Aunt Liv! Help me please!”

I let go of Peter’s hand and knelt down on the ground, folding her 

into my arms.

“Ella, what’s wrong? Where’s your mom?”

Ella’s face told the whole story.

“Mommy’s gone! She got stuck under the house!”

I wailed into Ella’s hair. She was all I had left of my sister and my 

family. When I was done, Ella settled herself between both Peter 

and I, taking both our hands.

“Don’t worry Ella. You have Uncle Peter and I, and Emily and 

grampa. You still have us. You’re safe now.”

All five of us turned our attention to the man over the PA system 

somewhere in the distance. It sounded like it was coming from a 

military Hummer.

“Attention all citizens, please return to your homes, a quarantine 

order is in effect immediately. Please return to your homes. I repeat: 

a quarantine order is in effect immediately, please return to your 

homes.”

I wished we could do that. But we had nowhere to go. Ella’s scared 

little face peered up into my eyes, wondering what was going on.

“Aunt Liv, what does ‘quarantine’ mean”?

I looked deep into Ella’s eyes.

“It’s a place where people who are very sick go to get better.”

The way Ella clung to Peter and I made it seem like she was two 

years-old rather than ten. She had just lost her mother, and I, my 

sister. I had to take care of her. I had four children to feed now. I 

felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and then a loud popping noise 

overhead as a score of strange planes flew above us. Peter nearly 

keeled over in pain as well. He was going through a sympathetic 

pregnancy with me. He felt every pain I did. I rain a hand through 

my hair nervously.

“What’s that noise!”

The noise from the planes were so deafening, I had to cover my 

ears. We found shelter in a store not too far from where we had 

been standing. Once inside, the roar of the plane’s engines was still 

ear splitting. Ella covered her ears. Emily sat screaming on the 

ground, tears flowing down her marble cheeks.

“Cover your ears baby!”

Emily covered her ears tightly with her hands, and it was several 

minutes before the air-strike was over. I was trying to remain calm, 

but day by day things were getting worse and I was getting closer to 

giving birth. Walter seemed to notice my discomfort.

“My dear, you have a forty seven percent chance of going into labor 

prematurely if you don’t’ sit or lie down somewhere. But judging by 

your current levels of discomfort, I’d say you are already in the early 

stages of labor.”

I eyed Walter and shifted on my feet. I bit my lip and busied myself 

with looking at the fat content on a chip bag on the shelf in front of 

me.

“I’m fine Walter. It’s just Braxton and Hicks. False labor. Same 

thing happened with Emily remember? But that happened in my 

seventh month, but by the eighth I was already giving birth to her.”

Peter joined us in the chip aisle, Ella and Emily standing behind him 

not sure of the situation in front of them.

“What’s going on here?”

I could tell Peter was feeling what I was.

“Walter apparently thinks I’m in labor.”

Peter went into panic mode.

“Are you?”

I gave him a look. Was he paranoid? As if going through a 

sympathetic pregnancy with me wasn’t enough, he had to pile this on 

too?

“No Peter, it’s just Braxton and Hicks. I just need to find 

somewhere to lie down.”

Peter led me by the arm towards a flight of stairs.

“Found a bed at the top of the stairs.”

I stopped short of the first step.

“Peter I can’t climb these stairs. There are too many of them and 

that seals my fate of me going into labor early.”

Peter caved in and managed to scoop me up in his arms taking the 

flight of stairs with care. Once at the top, Peter opened up a 

bedroom door to reveal a king bed that could fit the both of us 

easily. My back was bothering me again. Some say that’s a sure sign 

of labor right there. He gently set me on the bed and sat down next 

to me, massaging his own back.

“You know Liv, up until now; I’ve felt every pain you’ve had. 

Every pang minus the kicking of junior and Lily. I hope that all the 

other children we have, I won’t have to experience going through 

another sympathetic pregnancy. Sympathy pains take the cake with 

these two. Here, let me massage your back a little. It’s your lower 

back right?”

I nodded my head as he gently massaged it with his fingers. My 

guard went up instantly when the sound of breaking glass downstairs 

alerted me that there was trouble. I pulled my coat over me and 

buttoned it shut. Carefully getting up from the bed, I made my way 

towards the bedroom door. Pulling my gun, I stood at the top of the 

stairs.

A few men who had seemingly broke the glass on the doors 

downstairs were now making their way into the store. I rushed down 

the stairs with my gun drawn and ready to pull the trigger if the need 

be. The two men dropped the crowbars they had in their hands. I 

shined my flashlight in both their faces, with my gun still drawn on 

them.

“Freeze! FBI! Keep your hands where I can see them! You with the 

chip bag, drop it!”

One of the men stepped closer to me. I took a step back. These two 

were only teenagers. I could hear Emily crying upstairs. They 

couldn’t have been more than 16 or 17 at most. The one to the left 

spoke.

“Dude, you wouldn’t hurt a woman who’s having a baby would 

you? That’s just wrong. Let’s just grab the chips and go before she 

goes postal on us.”

Me? Going postal? Wouldn’t dream of it. Not unless they were 

unfeeling shape shifters who were already in for it. The two 

teenagers fled from the store. I found a broom to sweep up the 

broken glass from the doors in front of me.

Just as I was cleaning up the last of the glass, I heard some crunch 

under someone’s boot. This raised red flags for me and I found 

myself looking into the cold eyes of Thomas Jerome Newton. I went 

for my gun but he put a restraining hand on my arm.

“Well now isn’t this just the perfect picture for you Agent Dunham. I 

would be careful if I were you. You should watch your blood 

pressure.”

He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me out onto the street. 

Smoke filled the streets and gunfire rang out in all directions. This 

gave me enough traction for some sort of distraction. False labor or 

not, which I knew I was neither. It didn’t matter. But maybe I could 

fool him. I intentionally tripped over a rock.

“Ah! What great timing! Ow, that’s a big one!”

I bent over just for good measure. As Newton bent over next to me, 

I managed to elbow him in the throat and grab for my gun, shooting 

him in the forehead. I took off in a dead sprint. The hum from the 

planes overhead seemed to disappear and the air became deadly 

quiet.

Canisters filled with what looked like tear gas hurled through the air 

and landed on the ground all around me. It smelled strange. My legs 

felt like rubber, but I pressed on knowing I had to get back to my 

family. I was maybe 20 feet away from the store when I collapsed to 

the ground.

I didn’t know the man who was now standing over me. He looked 

slightly disturbed by my condition. The last thing I heard before I 

blacked-out:

“She’s “contagion” contaminated. Take her back to base camp and 

get her scrubbed down. We have to hurry; radiation poisoning may 

already be setting in.”

I held Emily’s picture in my right hand and in my left I held the 

recent sonogram of both junior and Lily. When I woke, I found 

myself lying on a military grade cot, one similar to the one’s I used 

to lay on when I was in the Marines. I shifted uncomfortably. I came 

face to face with a man in decorated uniform. He had five stars on 

the collar of his uniform.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake Agent Dunham. I’m sorry about 

the way we took you down. We had to make sure you weren’t a 

shape shifter. We had you in decontamination for awhile. All the 

radiation has been eradicated from your system, and according to 

your doctor, Doctor Elker, your children are doing remarkably well. 

I’m General Amrand, United States Marine Corps. Nice to have 

another Marine on board Lieutenant.”

How did he know?

“How did you know my rank, and how do you know Doctor Elker?”

He smiled down at me.

“We looked up your service record. One tour of duty in Iraq, a 

decorated soldier. You served as a field medic. Very honorable. And 

Doctor Elker works for us. She’s actually one of the best doctor’s on 

staff here in this base camp, which holds the best doctor’s in the 

world.”

I nodded my head and crossed my arms over my chest. I wanted to 

know where my family was. If they were safe or not.

“Have you located my family? My husband, niece, daughter and 

father in-law are all out there still. Please tell me, are they safe?”

General Amrand nodded his head yes. I breathed a sigh of relief 

placing my hand over my stomach.

“You’re family is safe. In your unconscious state, you kept uttering 

something about finding your family. They are all safe. They were 

picked up from the rubble of the store you collapsed in front of 

about 20 minutes ago. They are doing just fine. Doctor’s are just 

finishing up with the exams now. Your husband, a Peter Bishop has 

been asking for you since they arrived. I’ll send him in.”

I smiled and nodded my head, thanking him. I was grateful for all 

that he’s done for me and my family. Peter came through the door 

of the compound and went straight towards me. He was very careful 

when he pulled me into his arms.

“Liv! I didn’t think I was ever going to find you! Or see you again 

for that matter! I’m just glad you’re safe. I just spoke to Doctor 

Elker; she said that the babies are healthy, and that there isn’t a thing 

wrong with them. Emily’s been asking for you, Ella too. When 

you’re up to it, there is something important that I need to tell you. 

But I want you to gain your strength back first.”

My heart seemed to drop down to my stomach. This wasn’t good 

news at all. Not at all. What did he mean? Then I wondered if 

they’d found Rachel. My heart sank even more. I knew what he was 

talking about.

“They’ve found Rachel haven’t they? I could see it in your eyes just 

now. Before you even told me.”

I quickly scrambled out of bed, sliding my pair of shoes onto my 

feet. I see the army was being kind and had my clothes washed for 

me. It was nice to be in clean clothes. General Amrand had left. So 

Peter and I were the only ones in the women’s bunk house. 

Apparently Rachel was being housed in the hospital wing of the base 

camp. Pulling on my coat, I opened up the door to the outside world.

The hum of electric fences sounded all around me. Men and women 

in uniform were walking in all directions. I nodded at them and 

smiled. Some even saluted me. Why was I so important to them? 

Peter accompanied me to the hospital wing and into the room where 

they had laid Rachel’s body out. I was trying very hard to hold my 

tears back, but I was ready to fall apart. How could the war cost me 

so much? How could it take my family? 

I still had Ella, and Peter and Emily and Walter, but that was all I 

had left. Rachel had been cleaned up so that she looked presentable. 

A veil of see through silk was draped over her, and smelly incense 

was burning in the room. It reminded me of a Buddhist funeral, but 

without the chanting. I wondered if I should bring Ella here, but I 

think she might be really scared to. But she is ten after all. Peter 

could somehow feel what I was thinking and spoke.

“Do you think it’s wise to bring Ella in here?”

That’s just it, I wasn’t sure. But Ella would want to see her mother 

one last time, to say goodbye to her at least. I nodded my head and 

Peter left me alone with Rachel so that I could gather my thoughts.

“Rachel. I don’t know where to begin. Our entire lives you have 

always been there for me. And I’ve always been there for you when 

you got into a sticky spot. Even when I got angry with you when I 

found you were having Ella so young, and that you and Greg 

weren’t married yet. I shouldn’t have judged you so harshly. She’s 

turned into a beautiful child, and I thank you for bringing her into my 

life. I promise to take good care of her. She’s all I have left of you 

after all.”

I tried my best to dry my eyes as Peter and Ella came into the room. 

Ella’s eyes widened when she saw her mother, but she was holding 

her tears back. I think she was trying to be brave, for me. But she 

didn’t have to hide her tears. This was her mother for crying out 

loud! She ran into my arms and didn’t let go of her embrace on me. 

She finally let the tears fall. She looked at me and then to her 

mother.

“She looks like she’s sleeping. Is mommy really gone Aunt Liv?”

I pulled Ella into my arms and hugged her tight. I let go for a 

moment as one of the babies inside me kicked at my ribs. I looked 

down at myself and then looked back at Ella. She clung to me 

tightly.

“I know she looks like she’s sleeping baby girl, but she’s not. She’s 

in a better place now. Your mommy and I talked about if one of us 

went away, that I would take care of you. She would want you to be 

happy. She’s happy where she is now, and know that’s she’s 

watching over you every day. I promise to take care of you, and I 

won’t let anyone take you away from me. That’s a promise.”

Ella still clung to me; she didn’t look ten at the moment, but rather a 

small child the age of three. I refused to let this war take another 

family member of mine away. I absolutely refused. Even if we had 

no place to go, at least we had each other to hold onto for strength.

To Be Continued...


	4. The Frontlines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own some original ones.

November 30th, 2014, 5:35 p.m.

Boston, Mass.

We were learning to call the base came “home” since we had no 

other place to go, and at least I had a place to give birth to my two 

children. The Frontlines needed me, but I’m pregnant. So I sit and 

wait while all these soldiers risked their lives to kill all those shape 

shifters. As each day passed by, the women’s bunkhouse was 

becoming more and more empty. The casualties of war. It would not 

look good if I was back on active military duty while pregnant. 

Scandals involving pregnant Marines often ended badly.

Which is why I was glad was not on active duty anymore. I was a 

civilian now, and I worked for the FBI. I could not just sit here and 

do nothing, so I decided to go to the Recreation hall, which was 

where Emily and Ella were watching Spongebob. Peter was playing 

pool, and Walter was playing chess with an older man in uniform. I 

situated myself on the sofa between both Emily and Ella. They were 

both fighting over the remote control.

“It’s mine! NO! MINE! MOMMY!”

Solving the problem, I took the remote from both Ella and Emily 

who had been fighting at each end of the remote. The Frontlines was 

the base camp. It was unavoidable. The only thing that protected us 

from the shape shifters outside this base camp was the large electric 

fence that was erected around us. I looked at both Emily and Ella on 

either side of me, SpongeBob’s annoying laughing in the 

background, which seemed to engross Walter from the table he was 

playing chess at with the other man across from him.

“That’s enough fighting you two. I don’t want to hear anymore 

fighting from you guys. Now I want you to sit here quietly and 

watch SpongeBob together. You’re cousins; you should be nice to 

each other.”

Emily began to pout and climbed into my lap. She was getting 

whiny. She slept with me in the women’s bunkhouse at night, and so 

did Ella. Peter and Walter slept in the men’s bunkhouse. Men and 

women weren’t allowed to bunk together. Too many complications. 

Emily whined some more in my lap.

“Mommy, Emmy wants watch sesme street.”

Ella made faces next to me. They had to take turns using the tv. 

There were other children that would probably want to watch it too 

without having Ella and Emily fighting over the remote all the time.

“Well I wanna watch Spongebob.”

I wasn’t in the mood to listen to them argue all night. Two other little 

girls a little older than Emily came and sat on the couch on the 

opposite side of us. Another man in uniform spoke to the two girls 

on the couch.

“Hijas, ser bueno, y la cuota de la TV con estas otras dos niñas. Y 

yo no quiero escuchar que ustedes dos se peleaban por el control 

remoto otra vez.” (Girls you be good, and share the tv with these 

other girls. And I don’t want to hear that you two were fighting over 

the remote again.)

Both girls nodded their heads in understanding and sat rigidly on the 

couch not sure what to do. Ella was the first to make a move. She 

stuck out her hand to shake the girls.

“I’m Ella Dunham. This is my cousin Emily and this is my Aunt 

Olivia. She’s a Marine too, just like your daddy. And these two, 

(points to Olivia’s stomach) are my other cousins Peter Jr. and Lily. 

Over there playing pool is my Uncle Peter, and playing chess behind 

you is my grampa Walter. That’s my family. What your name?”

The girl across from Ella smiled a shy smile. My mind was 

elsewhere. I couldn’t just let my fellow soldiers win this war alone, I 

had to help. Then I decided, this was what I had to do. I was going 

to The Frontlines. Peter and Walter would object it, hell, all the 

soldiers around me would object me going, but I had to go, for the 

good of my city and my country. I looked at Emily and smiled my 

biggest sincerest smile I could for her.

“Emily, mommy will be back soon. I’m going outside for a little 

while. You stay here with Ella and be a good girl while mommy’s 

gone. (Turns to Ella.) Ella listen to me. Don’t tell your Uncle Peter 

or your grandfather this but, I’m going to The Frontlines. I have to 

fight for this city and for this country. There are mean people out 

there that want to hurt us. I can’t leave those soldiers. I have to help 

them. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise.”

Ella clung to me more. Maybe I was being very selfish, but I had to 

help fight against these shape shifters from the other reality. They 

were ruining everything about our timeline. I had to go out and stop 

them. Ella finally let go of me and I carefully hoisted myself up and 

snuck outside. This wasn’t going to be so hard after all. Now all I 

had to do was find a uniform big enough to fit me and hide my 

bulging stomach.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Playing pool had completely distracted me and I hadn’t noticed Liv 

was gone until now. I placed the cue down on the pool table. A voice 

rang out from behind me.

“Hey Bishop, where you going? Games not finished.”

I nodded my head and smiled.

“It’s your game Hoyle. Have you seen my wife anywhere?”

Hoyle nodded his head and laughed a little.

“You mean the pretty pregnant blonde? I think she went out to get 

some fresh air.”

It was raining out there though. I made my way over to Emily and 

Ella. 

They were still watching Spongebob. I knelt down in front of Emily.

“Emily sweetheart, where’s mommy?”

Emily giggled at me and poked my nose making me cross my eyes to 

see her finger.

“Mommy silly, playing in rain!”

I turned to Ella whose eyes held the deepest fear in them.

“Aunt Liv is on the Frontlines Uncle Peter. Whatever that means. 

She said she had to fight for her city and her country, and help the 

soldiers. She told me not to tell you and grampa, but I don’t want 

her to die!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding a uniform that fit me was more difficult than I thought, but 

that wasn’t really the main issue now. It’s been a few years since 

I’ve held or even remotely used a semi-automatic rifle but it was the 

only way I could get rid of these shape shifters. Even with my 

helmet securely on my head, I felt like it was going to fall off. I 

focused all my attention on the shape shifter through the scope on 

the gun. I dropped for cover when bullets went whizzing by my 

head. A soldier next to me fell to the ground. We were getting 

hammered out here! More and more buildings were falling 

from tremors that opened and closed the soft spots between the two 

worlds and bombs were coming down like rain more and more. It 

was time to fall back, for now. A General off in the distance 

somewhere gave the order.

“Fall back people! Fall back!”

I thought better of trying to pick up the fallen soldier in front of me, 

so I opted for pulled him by the wrists. Defeated and tired, a group 

of 60 or so of us soldiers walked back to the gates of base camp. A 

group of medics grabbed the soldier from my grip and took him to 

the medical wing. I followed suit. I watched over the fallen man 

from an observation window outside one of the emergency rooms. 

Still fully clothed in a uniform and rain gear, I turned to find Peter 

behind me; with a look of well I didn’t know what it was. But his 

voice told it all.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Liv! Going out there on the 

Frontlines! Are you crazy! You are not in the Marines anymore! 

You could hurt yourself very badly! You’re lucky you aren’t hurt! 

You could have gone into early labor, and then where'd we be huh!”

He didn’t understand I had to do this. It was part of the inter-

dimensional war that was spreading on either side of each reality. It 

was my job to stop it. Whether it be me being back in active service 

again, or doing it for the FBI, I had to do this. I wanted Peter to 

lower his voice.

“Peter you don’t understand, I had to do this. For our family and for 

this city. Even for this very country.”

Peter crossed his arms and looked deep into my eyes. I’m not going 

to take Peter’s answer. I wasn’t. I took a deep breath to calm 

myself. I had a week to go before my due date, and I was going to 

help these soldiers out in any way I could, even if I couldn’t be on 

the front lines.

“The hell I don’t! You could have really hurt yourself out there 

today! I know you want to help, but helping the soldiers in here is 

the best you can do for them without getting seriously hurt.”

The Frontlines was where I felt I was doing my job though. Peter 

would get over it. I’d go back out on the Frontlines again. Even if I 

had to sneak out.

To Be Continued...


	5. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own some original ones.

December 7th, 2014, 2:35 a.m.

Getting comfortable was not working, that and I was having horrible 

indigestion. Then I realized I wasn’t having indigestion at all. I was in 

labor! I carefully pulled myself up and had Emily snuggle under the 

covers with Ella. I woke the woman who bunked next to me.

“Garcia wake up. Lena. Lena, I’m in labor wake up!”

Lena was out of bed and on her feet within seconds. My hands were 

shaking like an earthquake over my stomach. She helped me off my 

bed. I was lucky to have a nurse by my side.

“Easy there Lieutenant. Just relax and take a deep breath. Good girl. 

It’s a bit of a walk to the medical wing; maybe I should go get you a 

wheelchair.”

I shook my head no at her. I could make the walk. It wasn’t all that 

far. It wasn’t until we got to the hallway that joined the women’s 

bunkhouse and the hospital wing that I doubled over in pain. Another 

nurse was there instantly with a wheelchair and had me sit down in 

it. When we reached another hallway, Peter was at my side faster 

than I could call out to him.

“Everything’s going to be alright. Time flies doesn’t it? Just relax and 

keep breathing. I’m right here, I’m not leaving you. Just relax. We’re 

almost there.”

I felt Peter’s lips brush up against my forehead. A comforting gesture 

considering what I was going through right now. As a couple of other 

nurses helped me into a hospital bed I felt a strong contraction sweep 

through me. The agony was more than I could ever take. His words 

were being repeated once again, and I was getting annoyed.

“Relax Liv. Don’t fight against the contraction. It’s like fighting 

against the grain when cleaning something. Go with the flow. You’re 

body will let you know when it’s time to push. Just relax and take a 

deep breath and let it out through your mouth.”

I glared at Peter but bore down on the contraction and settled for 

gripping his hand tightly. It wasn’t until Doctor Elker came into the 

room that I began to relax. She smiled at me comfortingly. I sighed 

and closed my eyes, I knew what was coming. I was scared and I 

felt my body begin to tense up. Peter was helping me scoot all the 

way to the edge of the bed when he felt me tense.

“Relax Liv. It’s going to be okay. You’ll see.”

I nodded my head and relaxed myself as best I could. I swallowed 

hard when I saw and heard Doctor Elker snap on a pair of latex 

gloves. I tried to calm my mind. Relax. These babies will be just 

fine. Is Peter massaging my lower back? When I’m like this? Oh 

what the hell, it feels so good. I tensed once again. Doctor Elker 

looked at me seriously.

“Relax Olivia. I can’t see anything unless you relax. There you go. 

That’s a good girl.”

Peter went back to massaging my lower back and it helped me relax. 

I was slightly uncomfortable but I stuck it out.

“Well, you are only half a centimeter Olivia. All we can do right now 

is wait.”

I nodded my head as she pulled the sheet back over my legs. When 

she went out of the room, I began to shake. I was so scared. Peter 

stopped massaging my back and looked at me.

“Liv it’s okay. Everything will be just fine. You don’t have to be 

scared as long as I’m here. Now try and relax. I know you’re scared, 

but I’m here.”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; this was going to be a long 

day. As I was resting my eyes, I could feel Peter wiping the sweat 

from my forehead. I smiled at the gesture. It felt good. I placed the 

hand with the iv in it over my stomach and rubbed it a little. I spoke 

in muted tones.

“It’s time to come out of mommy now Lily. What are you waiting 

for? It’s okay, don’t be shy. No one’s going to hurt you out here I 

promise. Mommy and daddy will protect you. Bet your brother is 

going to be shyer than you. If he’s anything like his father that is.”

Peter chuckled next to me, and then grabbed for my hand when he 

saw me gasp and wince as another contraction bit through me. Tears 

were running down my face in cascading waterfalls. I leaned forward 

to try and curb the pain. I was distracting myself by curling my toes 

under the sheets.

“Easy Liv. Take deep breaths and try and relax. That’s it, that’s my 

good girl.”

Even though Peter held me in his arms and was trying his best to sit 

on the bed with me, I could see him watching the monitors I was 

hooked up to. When the contraction subsided, I let go of his hand 

slightly. It had been awhile since Doctor Elker had come into the 

room maybe an hour or so and my contractions were so close 

together that every muscle in my body was screaming out for pain 

meds. My prayers seemed to be answered at Doctor Elker came into 

the room.

“I hope you had some time to rest up while I was gone. Let’s see 

where we are shall we?”

Peter being curious like he had been with Emily while she was being 

born, he looked under the sheet. I saw his face screw up for a 

second, and then it was gone. He tried to be serious and watched 

Doctor Elker do her work.

“This might feel a little uncomfortable Olivia. Try and relax 

yourself.”

I saw Peter’s face pale and screw up again. I put a hand to my 

forehead and shook it trying not to laugh. I resorted to biting my lip 

instead.

“What is that you’re holding? And what are you doing?”

I bit my lip and tried to concentrate on the ceiling above my head. I 

could feel Doctor Elker’s eyes on me momentarily and then moved 

back out of eyesight again. She smiled at Peter trying to reassure him 

that everything was fine.

“Not to worry Peter. This is a Speculum. All I’m doing with this, is 

checking for dilation and seeing what position the baby is in.”

Doctor Elker smiled over at me and then looked back over at Peter, 

whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

“A baby’s head can really fit through there? That hurts just looking 

at it. I honestly don’t see how you women can do that... I can see 

now why it hurts, your being stretched from the inside- out.”

Doctor Elker put the instruments she was using back on the tray a 

nurse had in her hands. She then sat down in front of me. A couple 

of nurses stood at her side. She cleared her throat.

“Okay Olivia its time. I’m going to have you scoot forward a little 

more. There we go, that’s a good girl. (Turns to Peter.) You know 

Peter; you don’t have to watch if you don’t want to. You’re 

perfectly welcome to stay behind the sheet. But it’s a good learning 

experience.”

Peter kept a good hold of my hand and stood his ground where he 

was. Doctor Elker nodded her head and I gathered all the strength I 

had and gave one good push. Peter’s eyes widened more from the 

other side of the sheet.

“Wow... I see a head Liv. A tiny head, but still a head...”

I nodded my head and kept pushing. I had to keep up my strength, 

Lily was going to be the first one out the gate, and junior wouldn’t 

be far behind her. I’m sure of it. Peter’s hand squeezed my own 

comfortingly. Doctor Elker kept encouraging me to keep going, 

though I was getting tired and I didn’t know how much time had 

passed...

“You’re doing just fine Olivia. Give me another great big push and 

we’ll be able to see the shoulders. That’s it, good girl.”

A little bit of weight seemed to leave me, but not completely. It 

wasn’t until I heard Lily’s first scream/cry that I realized she was 

finally here. I laughed through my tears a little and watched as Peter 

cut the umbilical cord away from her, separating the both of us. I 

watched as a couple of nurses carefully cleaned her nose and mouth, 

and then her body. Doctor Elker had a wide smile on her face.

“Congratulations Olivia. Lily is a healthy little girl. 8lbs and 6oz. 

Interesting, same weight as Emily was when she was born. She has 

an Apgar of eight and a half. She’s doing well. I’d suggest you rest 

up; you’ve got one more baby to go. It might be awhile though still. 

You’re back down to 6 centimeters.”

This was going to be a very long morning. I plopped my head back 

up against my pillows and let out a frustrated sigh/whine.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:35 p.m.

Something was wrong, and I could feel it. I shot my look of fear and 

worry at Peter, who was massaging my hand with his thumbs. He 

caught on and became alarmed. I didn’t like when he became 

alarmed, then he became just like his father, not knowing exactly 

what he was going to do next...

“ ‘Livia what is it? You okay?”

I shook my head no as the pain in my stomach began to increase. 

But this wasn’t anything like the contractions I was feeling earlier. 

This was different. Very different. I felt like someone was tearing 

me in two.

“Peter get Doctor Elker in here now! Something’s wrong! I’m 

stuck!”

But Peter was just as stubborn as I was, he never left my side. 

Instead, he pushed the button on the remote on the bed to call for a 

nurse. A nurse quickly came through the door and saw my face.

“Is something wrong Olivia?”

I nodded my head and Peter just kind of waved at the nurse. He 

wasn’t in the mood to talk to some rookie nurse who didn’t look 

much older than maybe 22.

“Could you just get Doctor Elker back in here please? There’s 

something wrong here and I’d really like you to get her back in here. 

Please!”

I had never seen Peter beg like that before. I quietly put my hand up 

to his cheek and cupped it for a moment and tried giving him a 

reassuring smile. The nurse had scurried out of the room to find 

Doctor Elker. I grabbed for one of his hands and held it tightly trying 

not to scream, but one escaped my lips anyways. I felt his other 

hand go to the small of my back rubbing it gently.

“Ow Peter please! Something’s wrong! It really, really hurts! It feels 

like someone’s tearing me in two! Please make it stop!”

Peter shot a worried look at Doctor Elker as she entered the room. 

She practiced a look of calm as she put on a pair of latex gloves and 

pulled the sheet back. I bit my lip to try and suppress another 

scream, but that one escaped my lips too. Doctor Elker’s look of 

shock and fear seemed to fill the entire room.

“We need to get her to the OR immediately. It seems that the 

umbilical cord is coming out before your son. It’s called a pro-lapsed 

umbilical cord. We can fix this. She also has some torn skin... We 

can fix that too. But we need to get her into the OR right now. She’ll 

bleed out if we don’t.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt good not to be feeling any pain the moment and Peter was 

holding my hand nervously, waiting ever so impatiently on the details 

of how our son was doing. His cries began to fill the room, but the 

noise outside the OR seemed to distract everyone in the room. 

Armed soldiers seemed to be falling like flies in the hallway. A large 

band of shape shifters had made it into the base camp... They made 

their way into the OR. All the doctors and a few nurses held their 

hands up in submission. I came face to face with Newton. But I 

killed him! How can he still be alive? 

To Be Continued...


	6. Old Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

Marines base camp: hospital wing OR.

December 7th, 2014: 12:47 p.m.

Newton stared at me with his cold, unfeeling and inhuman eyes. He 

then focused on the male doctor holding my son. The mask covering 

his nose and mouth was moving rapidly. The machines I was hooked 

up to were beeping wildly.

“You humans are so weak. You lose blood, you need more. You 

give birth to children in the grossest and barbaric fashion possible. 

And the way you human’s procreate is just very disturbing.”

Though I could not feel anything from the waist down, and things 

were getting fuzzy. The machines were still whirring and whining like 

crazy. I was getting sleepy. A doctor on the other side of the barrier 

blocking the view of my opened up stomach was getting agitated.

“Gentlemen, if you’ll excuse us, we are in the middle of an operation 

here. This woman could die on this table of complications if we 

don’t help her.”

I was having trouble breathing and the nasal cannula in my nose 

wasn’t helping me. Peter knew what to do and placed an oxygen 

mask over my face. He squeezed my hand and went beyond the 

barrier covering my chest. I heard him gasp.

“Somebody has to help you Liv. You’re stomach looks like a 

battlefield.”

I began to panic when my breathing came out in short ragged gasps 

for air. The machine monitoring my oxygen intake was beeping 

rapidly. I could still hear my son screaming at the top of his lungs. 

Peter reported to me what things were like on his side of the barrier.

“Junior is still attached to the umbilical cord; he’s still attached to 

you Liv. They haven’t had time to clean him up yet.”

The oxygen flow was becoming less and less helpful to me and I 

could almost feel myself choking.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart sank and anger welled up in me as the heart monitor 

attached to Olivia flat lined. One of the other doctors swung into 

action and began compression on her. Tears began to fall down my 

face. I didn’t care who saw me. This was my wife they had in their 

capable hands. Ten minutes went by before the heart monitor 

attached to Liv began its rhythmic pace again. She gasped and then 

coughed a little. Adrenaline was my only friend and I managed to 

pull Liv’s gun from its holster I had attached to my pants. Shooting a 

few bullets I pinned Newton and he fell to the floor, his mercury 

blood all in a large pile on the floor next to him.

“That is for causing my wife so much trouble.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coughing spells seemed to grab a hold of me. My vision was fuzzy 

and I could still see the doctor’s all around me and my son still 

screaming. My heart sank at the sound of his crying and screaming. 

Broyles and a team of other agents were surrounding the shape 

shifters. The anesthetic that one of the doctors had given me to 

numb me from the waist down was wearing off. The nurse next to 

me saw my pained expression and became alarmed.

“Doctor she can feel everything your doing. Should we give her 

some more local?”

It was true; I could feel needle and thread going in and out of my 

stomach and one other place. Another nurse slipped more anesthetic 

into the iv in my hand. Peter came back into my line of vision with 

our son. Tears began to form in my eyes. Since I couldn’t hold him, 

Peter held him close to me. I placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Hi sweetie. I’m your mommy. *Laughs* That’s a big yawn you 

have. Big “O” like your daddy.”

I placed another soft kiss on top of junior’s head.

“Can you open your eyes Pete so mommy can see what color your 

eyes are?”

Peter rubbed junior’s hand gently with his thumb. Pete opened up 

his eyes to reveal a mixture of brown and green. He had hazel eyes.

“Peter, junior has hazel eyes. I don’t have that color on my side of 

the family. What about your half?”

Peter shook his head no at me.

“Then where?”

Peter shook his head no at me again.

“Must be a recessive gene.”

I blew a kiss at junior as Peter placed him into another doctor’s 

arms. His crying broke my heart, but I knew I’d see him and Lily 

again. I could hear another doctor’s muffled voice on the other side 

of the barrier. But I had to strain to hear him.

“Olivia I’m going to have to ask you a favor. You’re going to feel 

slight pressure while you deliver the placenta. Try to relax. It’ll be 

over in a few minutes.”

I nodded my head ever so slightly. The last time this happened with 

Emily, I wasn’t on any pain meds, this time I was... I looked to 

Peter who was still right by my side. He then placed a kiss on my 

forehead. I took a deep breath in and balled my fists as I began to 

push. My face was red and sweat was pouring down my face. Peter 

wiped the sweat away like it was nothing from my forehead. I was 

tired, but this would be over soon. Peter comforted me and squeezed 

my shoulder with his hand.

“Last but not least, the most natural thing in the world. But also the 

most disgusting.”

My fears were beginning to settle in again. Those shape shifters 

would stop at nothing to get to me. I was like their main target. After 

all I was the gatekeeper. If they eliminated me, the whole world 

would go to hell. I huffed a little and pushed some more. Being 

angry about it wasn’t helping. But there had to be some other way to 

get rid of them and save millions of lives. What if one of them 

decided to shoot me in my sleep or even possibly poison me?

“Peter, they’ll keep coming. No matter what. They’ll keep coming 

after me. I’m the gatekeeper. They’ll try to eliminate me by any 

means possible. Whether it’s shooting me in my sleep or poisoning 

me or even paralyzing me and then killing me, they’ll find a way. 

What about the babies? Ella? Emily? Your father? Astrid? Or even 

you Peter?”

Peter considered what I was saying to him. Confusion, worry and 

fear crossed my face all at once. What was I going to do? He put a 

hand on my shoulder and I looked at him still a little confused.

“Liv you can stop pushing now. Doctor Carrington got all the 

placenta out. I promise.”

I shook my head for a second. I scrunched up my nose when I heard 

something being dropped into a metal bowl. I gagged a little.

“You’re right Peter, that is disgusting.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up again, I found myself in a hospital bed. I looked 

down at Peter who had fallen asleep in my lap, waiting for me to 

wake up. I knew the drugs they were giving me wouldn’t last 

forever. I moved ever so slightly to try and get into a comfortable 

position. Peter began to stir. He looked up blearily at me and then 

rubbed his eyes. He checked his watch.

“Liv, its 2:30 in the morning. You’ve been asleep all night. The 

doctor’s have been in here six different times to check on your 

stitching. Pretty gross is all I can say... One of the nurses brought in 

both Lily and Junior. Here, I’m sure they are getting hungry. You 

should try and feed them...”

I smiled and closed my eyes. I still had my two miracles to be 

thankful for. I opened up my eyes to find the two plastic basinets 

were empty. Maybe the nurse took them to get a little check up. 

The fear in Peter’s eyes told me otherwise.

“Junior and Lily are gone. I’m going to go check with the nurse. 

Maybe she’ll know where they are.”

I tried my best to keep myself calm, knowing very well that it wasn’t 

going to do me any good to panic. Peter came back into the room 

with a look of panic on his face. I moved to try and get out of bed, 

but Peter put a restraining hand on me.

“I want to go with you. We can split up. I’ll have a nurse get me a 

wheelchair and she can cart me around the hospital wing. They 

couldn’t have gotten far. Who would want to take our children? I’m 

going to get whoever took them.”

Peter wasn’t too keen on my getting out of bed. So I lie back in the 

bed and pouted. I closed my eyes and prayed, for the first time in 

years. When I opened up my eyes, again, a gun was between my 

eyes, and I came face to face with another shape shifter. What did 

he want?

“You make any noise I’ll kill you. You want to know where your 

son and your daughter are, you’ll have to do exactly what I say. Tell 

me where Doctor Bishop is.”

To Be Continued...


	7. Under the Rubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

December 8th, 2014: 2:45 a.m.

The shape shifter pointing the gun at me put his gun back in its 

holster and smirked at me. What was he smirking at? All I could 

think about was how Junior and Lily were doing and if they were 

okay. The room began to rumble and shake and before I knew it, the 

shape shifter was nowhere to be found. I covered my head as dust 

began to rain down on me. Then part of the ceiling came down on 

me and I was pinned down. I couldn’t move. On top of me was 

something that looked like an air duct. My mind began to race as a 

single thought ran through my head. The tremors we just had could 

signify the two realities colliding! What if I’m in the other reality? 

Frantically, I pressed the help button on the remote in the bed to see 

if it worked. My mind seemed to focus on two babies crying just 

outside my door. Screaming at the top of their lungs, it was as if I 

could hear the fear in their tiny voices. What if they were my 

children? A mother would know her own children’s cries for their 

mother. I tried moving but all that made me do was moan and curse.

“Ow! Son of a bitch!”

I was stuck under all this rubble and I couldn’t move! How had two 

babies gotten outside my room? And more importantly, why were 

they there? I heard a familiar voice suddenly, and hope seemed to fill 

my heart. 

“ ‘Livia! Talk to me! Talk to me baby!”

I found it hard to breathe under all the rubble, but found my voice 

and cried out to Peter. 

“I’m here Peter! Get me out! Get this thing OFF OF ME!”

The lights were out in the room and since I was scared I could see 

his glow. Damned Cortexiphan! I tried to push it aside because Peter 

had known for the better part of a year and a half. I closed my eyes 

to try and block out Peter’s ‘glow’. I opened up my eyes again, and 

the glowing was gone. Now I was just frustrated. I took in a sharp 

breath as Peter tried his best to pull the air duct off me. 

“Ah! It’s stuck tight Liv. I’m going to get someone to help me get 

this off you.”

I shook my head no at him and tried to grab for his arm. I couldn’t 

move. The air duct on top of me was restricting my airway. I tried 

to hold back a choked sob, but I couldn’t. The choked sob only 

made me start to hyperventilate and I couldn’t stop. I felt Peter’s 

hand on my shoulder and then on my cheek. I could hear the 

concern in his voice.

“Take it easy Liv. Try to breathe normally. I know it hurts, but I’ll 

get you out. I promise.”

I heard a whirring suddenly, something that sounded a lot like 

electricity. The lights in the room came on and flickered for a 

moment. My face was one of shock and confusion when I saw 

Peter. He was dressed in a white lab coat and his name was scrolled 

across the top left hand corner of it: Peter Bishop, MD. I wasn’t in 

my world anymore... The last thing I could get out before he left the 

room was:

“The babies.... Are... they... okay?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in our reality...

“GET HER OUT! GET MY WIFE OUT NOW!”

I’d never felt so stressed about a situation in my life. But when it 

came down to Olivia, everything changed that... She’s made me a 

different man altogether. She’s also mother to my three beautiful and 

wonderful children. The flashlights in the room were bouncing off 

the walls. I’d found several doctors to help get the air duct off Olivia. 

I shined my flashlight on her face. She was so pale. I could not will 

her awake, she’d have to do that on her own. Or maybe she 

couldn’t. Stop it Bishop! Stop that! She’ll wake up and you know it! 

I put my ear close to her chest to listen to her breathing. Short gasps 

of strained air were coming out. Hopefully she doesn’t have that 

collapsed lung again. 

The whirring of an electric saw stopped me cold in my tracks. They 

were going to cut her out. I swallowed and grabbed for Olivia’s 

hand. It was cool and clammy. I was angry that they weren’t getting 

the air duct off her fast enough.

“CAN’T YOU GET THESE CONSTRUCTION WORKERS TO 

MOVE FASTER!”

I looked at Olivia’s pale face one more time and caressed it with my 

hand. Hoping that by my touch alone she’d awaken. When she 

didn’t budge, tears began to well up in my eyes. Something was 

different about her. But I couldn’t put my finger on it. I looked her 

over carefully. The scar on her left eyebrow. This is alter-Olivia. 

Then my Olivia is in the alter-verse. I shined my flashlight down at 

one of her arms. I lifted up the fabric of the hospital gown a little to 

get a good look at her right arm. Scars and bruising... With a little 

luck, the men managed to get the air duct off Olivia. A team of 

doctor’s moved in and I stepped out of their way. 

“Okay let’s get a BP count on her! Let’s move!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the alter-reality...

“Bp count on her now! Let’s move!”

The swirl and blur of faces in a sea of white coats was making me 

dizzy and nauseous. My jaw tightened and my mind went blank. I 

couldn’t think anymore. 

When I woke, I found I was sharing a room with a little girl, and it 

was Ella. She was scared. I tried my best to comfort her.

"Aunt Liv what is this place! And why is Uncle Peter wearig a 

doctor's coat?"

I'd do my best to tell her where we were.

"Ella, do you remember that other world I told you about? The 

world that looks just like ours but a little different? Well I think that's 

where we are."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our reality...

A little girl sitting in a corner all by herself and rocking back and 

forth stopped me from going and checking on Walter. That little girl 

was Ella. When she saw me, she ran into my arms. When I pulled 

away and looked into her eyes, I asked her a question.

“Where have you been? I thought I told you to stay with grampa.”

Ella turned her head sideways in confusion as if she couldn’t 

understand me. So I repeated my question one more time hoping she 

was just playing some sort of game with me.

“Where have you been Ella?”

She looked at me again with confusion and turned her head 

sideways. Something was wrong about this picture. Why couldn’t 

Ella understand me?

To Be Continued...


	8. A World without Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

In our reality...

December 8th, 2014 10:35 a.m.

Ella held onto my hand as we walked the long corridor to alter-

Olivia’s new room. Her face lit up when she saw her aunt. She ran 

over to Olivia and hugged her. I smiled at alter-Liv as she put a lock 

of hair behind Ella’s ear. I ventured into a question. 

“Liv what’s the matter with Ella? Why can’t she understand me?”

Alter-Liv momentarily looked at me and explained everything.

“That’s two questions Peter. She cannot understand you because 

she’s deaf. She’s also got autism. She’s pretty good about reading 

people’s emotions. She likes bright colors, and she gets very upset if 

you touch her stuff or if it gets out of order. She’s very organized.”

I watched Ella as she covered her eyes. I watched Olivia interact 

with her. She was using sign language to speak. As she signed to Ella 

she used her words to try and get her message across.

“Don’t be scared Ella. You know I love you and so does your Uncle 

Peter.”

I watched for a moment as she uncovered her eyes. Then I glanced 

back at Olivia.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Olivia sighed tiredly.

“There’s a storm brewing in her. She’s upset because she wants her 

stuffed bear and I don’t have it. It’s been lost for a little over a year. 

Any minute now she’ll throw herself on the floor. Kicking and 

screaming, throwing an absolute fit of frustration because she cannot 

have her bear.”

Then as if the world had come to a complete halt, Ella threw herself 

onto the floor in the middle of the room, kicking and screaming. 

Olivia tried to control Ella’s angry fit by bringing out a toddler’s 

picture book. She handed it to me.

“This is her favorite book. She likes this. She can feel texture and 

touch. You can reach her Peter. She doesn’t love you any less than 

we love her. She just has a different way of showing her love.”

I cautiously approached her with the book in hand. I got down to her 

level and held the book up to Ella’s thrashing form. She stopped 

thrashing and took the book from me, opening it up to the first page. 

She made a noise that I’m sure amounted to laughter. She rocked 

back and forth while turning the pages. 

“So what’s the story on Rachel? Did she dump Ella on you and take 

off?”

I watched alter-Liv shake her head no.

“No she didn’t actually. Rachel died a couple of years ago and left 

Ella in my care. She and Greg split after Ella’s birth. Ella’s birth was 

difficult. Doctor’s deemed her deaf fifteen minutes after being born 

when she didn’t respond to sound. At two months she was 

diagnosed with autism. I guess it runs in my family. Though I was 

diagnosed with it at birth. The Cortexiphan cured me by the time I 

was three. Ella has lived with it her entire life. You know she’s a 

special needs child, and she can be a challenge sometimes. But I love 

her. I don’t know what I would do if she wasn’t in my life.”

Ella grabbed for my hand and had me sit with her. She pointed to the 

horse in the book, which had a brown patch of fabric resembling the 

animal’s fur. She touched it with her fingers and then had me do it. I 

smiled at her when she turned the page. Alter-Liv’s voice brought 

me out of my thoughts.

“See, you’re a natural with her. You know, she knows no difference 

between you and my Peter. All she knows is that you are her uncle.”

Ella climbed into my lap with her book and turned the page again. I 

had to admit I was nervous around her. I cleared my throat and 

looked at alter-Liv one more time.

“You know I really don’t have a lot of experience around special 

needs children. None actually. I know she’s ten but how old is she 

really?”

Liv looked me straight in the eyes.

“Mentally about two. Hence the reason she throws terrible temper 

tantrums. Terrible two’s for her every year. Peter and I control it as 

best we can. It’s not easy now that we have junior and Lily. But we 

manage. Things on our side are much worse than here. People are 

dying of disease more and more. I can barely provide for my own 

children as it is. Soon I won’t have enough breast milk to feed my 

two youngest because of the lack of nutrition. Food is becoming 

scarce these days.”

Ella shot out of my lap suddenly with a look of fear on her face, 

forgetting the fallen book by my feet. She went straight to Liv, who 

was ready with open arms for her. Liv tried her best to hide the 

worried look on her face, for Ella’s sake. 

“What is it baby? What’s wrong?”

I stood by Liv’s bed as Ella curled up next to her in the bed. She 

smoothed more hair out of Ella’s face and placed a kiss on her 

forehead. She made noise and put her hand up for her face. Liv got 

Ella to open up her mouth. 

“Looks like she’s got a rotten tooth. She tries so hard to tell us what 

hurts. But when we don’t understand what she’s trying to say she’ll 

get frustrated and scream. That’s when we bring the distractions in 

to try and find the source of what’s wrong. Our world is no place to 

raise any child in. It seems safer here even though you’ve got the 

First Wave on your tails.”

She was right about that. It had been a couple of years since Liv and 

I had been to the other side, and now hearing about what it was like 

now as compared to what it was like two years ago, it seems 

dangerous and could get you killed faster than here. Alter-Liv 

reminded me a lot of my Liv. Strong in every sense. How I wished I 

could get Liv back sooner rather than later. I just needed Walter to 

help me out with that little piece. 

To Be Continued...


	9. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

December 8th, 2014, 10:35 a.m.

Ella was scared and I could tell. But she was doing her best to be 

brave. She was doing surprisingly well for having a broken arm. I 

was coloring a purple heart I had drawn on her cast. 

“That’s a pretty purple heart Aunt Liv.”

Astrid walked in and smiled at us. Ella perked up and spoke to her.

“Hi Astrid. Have you seen Uncle Peter?”

Astrid was shocked. Why, I don’t know. 

“You can talk? But how is that possible?”

I gave Astrid a strange look.

“What do you mean Astrid? Of course Ella can talk.”

Ella put in her two cents worth. 

“Of course I can talk, that’s silly.”

Astrid looked at me and spoke.

“Peter sent me in to check on you. Would you like me to get him for 

you?”

I nodded my head yes and watched her leave the room. Ella played 

with my hair while Astrid was out getting Peter. I began to cry when 

Peter came into the room with Lily and junior. When he placed them 

in my arms, it was then that I knew what I had been missing from 

my arms. Junior was the first to start crying.

He was hungry. Then Lily started up. This was going to prove 

difficult. How could I breastfeed two babies at the same time? I 

looked to Peter for some help.

“How am I supposed to feed the both of them at the same time?”

Peter chuckled at me and placed Lily in a plastic basinet next to the 

bed. Junior screamed at the top of his lungs. I tried to reassure him 

as best I could.

“I know your hungry Pete. Just hang on for a second. Mommy 

knows you’re hungry. Let me get situated first.”

Ella’s eyes widened in curiosity.

“Oh can I watch Aunt Liv? Please?”

Peter looked at Ella and smiled.

“You know what, how about instead you go and find Emily in the 

playroom. She’s been asking for you.”

Ella looked at Peter with sad eyes.

“Okay Uncle Peter, but I don’t think your being fair. You’re mean.”

I was about to scold Ella for being rude to Peter but he just shrugged 

his shoulders and watched her walk out the door to my room. 

“I’m sorry about that Peter. Really. She’s usually not like this. And 

what is such a big deal about letting her see me feeding junior? It’s 

perfectly natural.”

Peter nodded his head but instead distracted himself by placing a 

lone finger on junior’s cheek and stroking it gently. 

“Sure I know its natural, I’m a doctor, and I know that. But, I just 

don’t think she’s mature enough to see that yet.”

I shook my head and turned my attention back to Pete who was 

desperately trying to get to his meal through my hospital gown. He 

was frustrated and started to scream his head off again. Peter helped 

me pull back my hospital gown so that Pete could get to his meal. I 

looked down at him and watched as he began to suckle at my breast. 

When I began to hear happy gurgling sounds, I closed my eyes and 

leaned back against the pillows. I was completely relaxed. I myself 

was falling asleep. I opened up my eyes again when I didn’t hear 

junior making noises anymore. I smiled down at him. He was fast 

asleep. I tickled the bottom of his foot with my finger and he began 

eating again. 

“You are a silly little boy for falling asleep while you’re eating. 

Mommy’s tired too you know. But I still have to feed your sister.”

Pete was falling asleep again, and it was clear he wasn’t that hungry 

anymore. Peter tried to take him from my arms, but he started to 

whimper. I sighed tiredly, but let him finish. Finally I was able to 

guide him away from my breast and into Peter’s arms. He carefully 

placed him back in the plastic basinet next to his sisters. Lily was 

squirming like a little wiggle worm in hers and had the look like she 

was about to start screaming at any moment. Here comes the 

whimpering. 

“Okay, okay. There we go sweetie. You know, you are a little 

heavier than your brother is. Not surprised, you two fought when 

you were still inside my womb. Okay sweetie, please don’t clamp 

down on mommy so hard. That hurts.”

When she didn’t seem to loosen her grip I quickly stuck the tip of 

my finger in her mouth and she reluctantly let go. She let out a wail 

and shook her fist at me angrily. I hurriedly tried to quiet her so that 

she wouldn’t wake her brother up.

“I know you don’t like that do you? You can eat sweetie, just don’t 

try to bite down so hard that really hurts mommy when you do 

that.”

I watched her settle back down and began to suckle again. I watched 

her smile with her eyes closed. Peter’s voice startled me out of the 

mother/daughter bonding moment.

“You know that is just gas don’t you? Babies this little can’t smile 

yet. They only know sound and touch. She’s just relying on touch 

right now and your voice.”

I turned my attention from Lily up to Peter and smiled at him. This 

was actually really awkward to be in this position while he was in 

the room. I voiced my thoughts.

“No offense Peter, but this is kind of awkward you being in here 

while I’m feeding her. You are my husband and yet you’re not. 

You’re my counterpart’s husband. So not exactly the same. It’s 

kinda creepy actually, because the two of you are like the mirror 

image of each other. That’s really creepy. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t be 

dumping this on you. I was just pointing out a fact. Typical Olivia 

Dunham.”

I went back to tending to Lily who seemingly fell asleep eating. Just 

like her brother. I tickled the bottom of her foot with my index 

finger and she moved a little taking one last drink before she fell 

asleep again. I gave Lily a soft kiss on the forehead and Peter took 

her from my arms and placed her back in her plastic basinet. I 

straightened myself out before he turned back towards me. He 

turned to me with an amazed look on his face. 

“You know, seeing Ella talking and interacting with you is like 

watching a miracle being born.”

I wondered why he was saying that. Hmm.

“Why? What’s so different about your Ella Peter?”

Peter looked out into the wasteland that was their Boston.

“She’s a special needs child. Complicated birth and delivery, and she 

was diagnosed with autism at two months old. She was born deaf so 

she can’t hear anything. No one knows for sure what the cause of it 

was. Greg walked out on Rachel right after Ella was born and Rachel 

did her best to raise Ella on her own. Up until about two years ago. 

She left Ella in our care when she passed away. She died of a simple 

infection, but we ran out of medication at the time. Ella can be a 

challenge sometimes, but we love her and that’s all that matters. You 

know, somebody should really check the dressing on your stomach. 

The stitching might need to be changed. Sometimes when they use 

staples it can get a tad bit tight.”

That was really nice to know. I moved a little to get comfortable 

again. A nurse came in as if by cue with a tray of different tools and 

fresh gauze. I crossed my arms at Peter and stared. What did he 

think he was doing anyways? I sighed. Fine, have it your way. For 

now. I distracted myself by watching junior and Lily sleeping in their 

plastic basinets. I smiled as one of them stretched. I turned back to 

Peter who seemed to be looking carefully at my black and blue 

stomach. A lone staple was sticking out. 

“This might bleed a little. Looks like you’re going to need a new one 

here.”

My face paled. If they were going to give me a new staple, knock 

me out! I don’t want to feel it, or see it! I watched him do his 

handiwork. Instead of finding a special staple gun, he pulled needle 

and thread through my skin. I winced a little. Then he was done. He 

helped me sit up so that he could wrap fresh gauze around my 

healing stomach. It hurt to be sitting up.

“Peter it really hurts to sit up right now. Can’t I just lie down?”

 

He nodded his head and finished wrapping the gauze around my 

stomach. I sighed gratefully as he helped me lean up against my 

pillows again. He then looked at me seriously when the nurse left. I 

crossed my arms over my chest.

“What? You’ve got that look like you want to ask me something 

important.”

His eyes seemed to sadden suddenly, as if seeing me caused him 

some sort of pain. There really were only miniscule differences 

between me and my alter-self. A lump formed in his throat, I could 

see it.

“How... How did you have junior and Lily?”

I cleared my throat and looked over at the two miracles 

sleeping in the clear plastic basinets next to my bed. I smiled at each 

of them.

“Lily was actually the easy one. She came with only 12 hours of 

labor. She was born naturally. Hurt like hell. I chose no drugs. That 

was a mistake. Junior had to be born by c-section. He had a pro-

lapsed umbilical cord... And he got stuck. So, Doctor Elker took me 

to the OR and things just got really messy from there. A group of 

Shape shifters converged on us. A male doctor had gotten him out of 

me. I could hear him screaming at the top of his lungs, and there I 

am lying on the operating table, my insides being exposed to the cold 

air... I could do nothing when Newton tried to grab for junior. My 

Peter got rid of him, and everything else from there seemed to be 

okay, until I ended up here. Why do you ask anyways? How was it 

like for her? Your wife?”

I watched as Peter swallowed. I wondered if there was something 

else that was bothering him. I put my hand on top of his as a 

comforting gesture and nothing else. 

“It was very rocky. I didn’t think the three of them were going to 

make it... Lily and junior took a lot out of Liv. She was in a lot of 

pain. I had a group of six doctor’s watch over her in case there was 

any trouble. 16 hours into labor, Lily’s heartbeat drops down to 

ninety and junior stops moving. We rush her over to the OR. Take 

Lily and junior out by c-section. But she just keeps hemorrhaging. 

You would have thought the OR was the ER as much blood as there 

was on the floor. She was okay, but she hasn’t been the same since. 

She has no energy. Maybe it’s better if she’s in your reality. That 

way she’ll get the medication she needs.”

What was he saying? He’d get his wife back. I was going to stop at 

nothing to get her back to her own time. It was just going to be a 

matter of time. Only Walter could figure this out.

To Be Continued...


	10. A World Torn by War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

The alter-world...

December 12th, 2014 7:35 p.m.

I was seven when my mother sent me to this world. Our world was 

completely destroyed by the First Wave and there was no food left. 

The land around us had been a virtual wasteland. Nothing could 

grow or live off it. My mother had been very sick, with an unknown 

virus. It made it worse to know she had been carrying my little sister 

at the time. My father had left us a couple of months before, leaving 

my mother to take care of me alone. How I got to this world was 

nothing short of spectacular in my book. My mother had nothing but 

the best of intentions for me. All her hopes and dreams lay with me, 

Peter Bishop. She sacrificed herself for me, so that I’d have a better 

life. There had been an empty field that used to be a used car dealer 

at one point, and that was where the ‘curtain’ for the other world 

showed up. It was a world similar to our own, but it was green with 

trees and full of life. Her last words to me still ring in my head today, 

even twenty-nine years later: “Remember that I will always love you 

Peter. You will have food to eat and shelter to keep you dry, and a 

mother and father to love you.”

The look on my mother’s face was one of sadness, but she had been 

a very strong woman, very determined. I remember my words to her 

right before she pushed me through the portal to this world.

“No! Please come with me mommy! I’m scared!”

But she hadn’t been hesitant about sending me through, sending me 

through the portal. When she disappeared I was left standing in an 

empty street alone. My mother had given me a piece of paper with 

an address on it. Saying that I would find my mother and father 

there. She was right. I found an exact copy of both my parents at the 

door when I had arrived. They thought I’d been kidnapped and then 

returned. One thing I will always remember about my mother is: she 

sacrificed herself to give me a better life. Even though I wondered in 

secret still everyday, even now after twenty-nine years of being in 

this world about what happened to my mother and baby sister. 

To Be Continued...


	11. Erica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

The alter reality...

January 10th, 2015 9:35 a.m.

Though it was late morning, my eyes were begging for more sleep, 

and my back muscles screamed out for a soft mattress. But it was 

the nightmares that had me tossing and turning all night sleeping on 

the cot in a room just next to Liv’s. My nightmares always pointed 

back to the sister I never knew, Erica. Looking out into the vast 

emptiness that had become my world twenty-nine years ago, I 

couldn’t help but finger the weathered ultrasound picture mom had 

managed to slip into my hands before she pushed me through the 

‘curtain’ to this world. I pulled it out of my pocket and fingered it 

some more. Olivia tried her best to look over my shoulder to see 

what I was holding in my hands. 

“What’s that you’re holding Peter? Is that an ultrasound? Whose 

baby is that?”

I quickly tried to hide the ultrasound picture from Liv’s view. I’d tell 

her when it was the right time. She thinks that I’m from this reality. 

My secrets go with me. I looked at her with a look she couldn’t read. 

She was after all, an exact copy of my wife. Therefore, she should 

be allowed to know the pain behind my secrets. 

“You see the date on this ultrasound? Not current. August 12th, 

1985\. My mother’s name is on the top. This is my little sister. Erica. 

I didn’t get to meet her. Mom was seven months pregnant with my 

sister when this ultrasound was taken. She was very sick. Everything 

she ate, she couldn’t keep down. Every scrap of food we’d find, 

she’d give it to me, but I’d only give it back saying she needed it 

more. She was eating for two, and I was eating for myself. Since the 

hospital had been quarantined off when I was five, we had to rely on 

the underground clinics that trained doctors ran in order to stay 

afloat. Mom was there at least three times a week. Whether it was 

stomach issues or something with my sister, there was always 

something. 

A few days after this was taken, my father walked out on us. Every 

paycheck he earned he paid for in drinks. He’d hit every bar in 

Boston on weekends after work at Harvard. Mom and I rarely saw 

him. He walked out on us because when he found out that mom was 

having a girl instead of a boy; he said he didn’t want to be with us 

anymore. That’s what I remember at least. Mom and I spent the rest 

of our time before she sent me to this world, in our boarded up 

house in Cambridge. To this day I still wonder what it would have 

been like if my mother had come through the portal with me. What it 

would have been like seeing my sister Erica being born. I have 

nightmares about her almost every night. 

I used to wonder in secret why my mother had given me up. But 

now I know, she sacrificed herself to give me a better life. Filled with 

plenty of food to keep my stomach full and having two loving 

parents. A world that wasn’t ravaged by droughts and the dying. I’m 

grateful for my mother’s sacrifice, but it’s haunted me every day for 

the last twenty-nine years. It’s something that will never leave me.”

Liv looked at me with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them 

away though. She was so much like my Olivia in so many ways. 

This was one of them. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Peter. Your mother must have 

sacrificed a great deal of things to send you over to this world. Do 

you think your sister may still be alive? Your mother could have had 

her after you left.”

The very idea of my sister Erica being alive filled me with hope. But 

it also filled me with sadness at the same time. My mother would 

never have survived my sister’s birth. She was too weak... A lump 

was forming in my throat. Could it be possible that my sister Erica 

could still be alive? I fingered the old ultrasound some more. 

“You know, secretly I used to wonder that. If my sister was still 

alive. Something always told me that she was still out there. Just 

waiting for me to find her. But how would she know who I was 

unless my mother survived long enough to show her pictures of me? 

It could be possible that my sister is still alive somewhere in that 

other world. But how would I find her? I have no idea what she 

looks like. I always imagined she looked exactly like my mother: long 

brown hair and green eyes to match. But who am I kidding? My 

mother was so weak when she pushed me through to this world. She 

wouldn’t have survived giving birth to my sister. Not even with the 

help of a dozen doctors. She was just too weak. She barely had 

enough strength left in her when we found the portal to this world. 

So how could she have survived my sister’s birth?”

Olivia stared at me with those intense green eyes of hers. They 

sparkled like emeralds when an idea was bouncing around in her 

head. She placed her hand on mine again and spoke her thoughts.

“Peter you don’t know that. You don’t know that your mother died 

giving birth to your sister. She could have survived a few years or 

she could still be alive. If I can get back to my world, I can ask 

Walter if he can help find a way to that other world. Your sister 

could very well still be alive. Don’t lose hope Peter. I have faith in 

you. Just like I have faith in my Peter. Don’t be so hard on yourself. 

It’ll just take time. So, are you going to help me out of this bed so I 

can take a shower? I need someone to help me wash my hair...”

To Be Continued...


	12. Dangerous Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own some original ones.

Our reality...

January 20th, 2015 7:45 a.m.

“Liv get up! Right now! We need to hide you! No time to explain 

what’s going on! Just trust me Liv! Get up!”

Peter had turned on the light and had nearly blinded me with 

it before I could even protest him. Clothes were thrown into my lap 

and I had no time to react as I spoke my thoughts, which were ones 

of confusion and fear.

“Peter! What’s going on? Why do I have to hide for? It’s the First 

Wave isn’t it? They’re after me again...”

A lump began to form in my throat, I was in danger. Peter’s 

eyes held fear that could not easily be read. Though he wasn’t the 

Peter from my world, he still had the same reactions. I had no time 

to get my clothes on and he helped me out of bed. Hunched over, I 

followed him into the hallway. He had wrapped a blanket around me 

so that I was not just in my hospital gown. The hallways were filled 

with doctors running in every direction trying to gain control of the 

hospital wing. As we kept walking he did his best to try and explain 

what he thought was going on.

“There are shape shifters that entered this world. But they aren’t 

from your world. I think they are from another reality besides yours 

completely. They look like the shape shifters from your world, but 

they’re stronger. They don’t go down very easily. General Amrand 

shot one of them and knocked off some skin, made out of metal... 

Kind of reminds me of the terminator.”

I only looked at Peter. What was going to happen now? He 

quickly lead me down the hall and to a room surrounded my six 

soldiers. Was this really necessary? 

 

“Peter? Is this really necessary? You really think six soldiers 

guarding a room with me in it is going to protect me from these 

shape shifters?”

Peter nodded his head at me and led me inside the room 

where a bed was waiting for me. I was tired even from the short 

walk. Walter, Ella, Emily, Lily and junior were all in the room. Ella 

had situated herself in a corner of the room and had covered up her 

ears and was rocking back and forth. It was hard to walk hunched 

over the way I was, but I’d just gotten my stitches out. I carefully 

walked over to Ella who was still rocking back and forth. Peter 

walked over to her and leaned down to her level. She looked up at 

him with her arms outstretched. I spoke to him softly as I situated 

myself in the bed. 

“Peter all she wants you to do is pick her up. She is heavy. She 

doesn’t know any difference. Peter remember, mentally she’s still a 

baby. So she’s going to think like one. She just wants someone to let 

her know that everything is okay.”

I watched from the bed as Peter carefully picked up Ella. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Her 

muffled cries almost seemed too much for Peter, who was 

comforting her as best he could, rubbing her upper back in circular 

motions with his left hand. My heart leapt into my throat as 

something pounded against the door. Walter’s eyes darted towards 

me. 

“What is that noise Agent Dunham? I hope it’s not those shape 

shifters. What do they want with you anyways?”

I could only look at Walter with a confused and nervous 

look on my face. In my world, I hardly knew Walter at all, and 

Emily didn’t even know him. Ella was even less familiar with him. I 

whispered, trying to keep my voice down.

“I don’t know, but they definitely want something with me. They’ve 

wanted me since before Emily was born...”

The pounding on the door only continued. I’d had a gun 

stowed away somewhere. But I didn’t want to take it out in front of 

my children. Emily by now was screaming at the top of her lungs.

“MOMMY! Emmy scared! Emmy no wanna be here anymore! 

Emmy wanna go home!”

I put my finger to my lips to try and quiet her. Her face was 

as red as a tomato. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Peter 

lying Ella down on the cot on the other side of the bed. She had 

fallen asleep. She must have cried herself to sleep again. 

“Shh Emily. We have to be quiet right now okay? There is a really 

mean man after mommy and I don’t want him to find me... So we 

have to be quiet okay?”

Emily nodded her head at me. So much like my Emily is 

was uncanny in every way. Her cries became whimpers and soon 

enough she was only hiccupping... Peter looked from me over to the 

steel door in front of us. I watched as he took a deep breath and 

took Emily by the hand. He shook Ella on the shoulder and she sat 

up taking his hand. Walter was gentle with Lily and junior. Now the 

only one that was left was me. There must be some sort of back 

door out of here. But will they be safe? I pulled my stashed gun 

from the tissue box on the table next to the bed. Taking a deep 

breath I spoke under my breath, the pounding on the door becoming 

louder with each passing minute.

“Come and get me you piece of scrap metal.”

The door burst open and in came Thomas Newton’s 

number two, Eric Jansen. I managed to look him up. I sized him up 

while pointing my gun at him. He was scowling at me. Jansen was a 

tall ‘man’ about ‘6 2” with light brown hair and scars on his left and 

right side of his face. He also had some missing teeth. I don’t think 

this was his original body. I stared him down. 

“Ah, Agent Dunham we finally meet. Newton told me a lot about 

you. You have something I want...”

And what exactly did this Eric Jansen want from me? I 

glared him down with my finger never leaving the trigger of my gun.

“What do you want from me Mr. Jansen? Other than dead?”

Jansen smirked at me. He knew exactly what he was talking 

about and I wasn’t going to let him take advantage of me. Though he 

really did have the advantage over me because he was machine and 

human tissue. 

“You know the location to a world other than your own and 

someone on the other side is who I am seeking. We both know that 

this isn’t your world. A woman by the name of Erica Bishop.”

I gasped what did he want with Peter’s sister? He wasn’t 

going to take Erica away from Peter, not again. He’d lost her once, 

and I’d help him get her back. With my counterparts help of course. 

How to do it was the hard part. 

“What do you want with Peter’s sister? She’s done nothing to you. I 

honestly can’t tell you how to get to her because I don’t know.”

Jansen kept smirking at me. I shook my head and kept my 

gun on him. He took out of his pocket what looked like a remote 

control. But it wasn’t the device used to change his shape. It was 

something else. His maniacal smile grew as he looked at me. 

“Well, if you won’t tell me where the location is, maybe this will 

help change your mind.”

My entire body went completely slack and my gun went 

clattering to the floor. Whatever Jansen was holding in his hands was 

causing me not to move. I couldn’t move a single inch. It was as if 

he were paralyzing me. My speech was slurred and it was hard to get 

my words out, much less think.

“What do you wan rom m-me? Ge t-the ell outta m-my oom ow!”

I was getting frustrated. I couldn’t move and I could barely 

get a sentence out of my mouth. Jansen only smirked at me more 

and fled the room in a hurry. I could not move or speak, and 

thinking had become a chore. My door to the room I was in was 

open completely and the six soldiers guarding the door lie in a heap 

on the floor, dead. There were shape shifters fleeing in all directions. 

But what could make them run? They didn’t have any feelings... No 

emotions. So what were they running from? Was there some sort of 

weapon that could destroy them right on the spot? I could do 

nothing by lie in the bed helplessly as doctors continued to run in 

every direction. Peter came back into the room from some secret 

hiding place, a room off to the side. He saw the look of horror on 

my face. 

“Come on Liv. We need to get you out of here. Don’t know why 

those shape shifters fled, but it’s something big. My gut tells me it’s 

something more dangerous than them. Up and over the rail you go.”

Peter grunted and found that he could not move me. I was 

pure dead weight right now. I did my best to move, but my muscles 

wouldn’t react. I tried my best to get my voice back. But all I got out 

was a moan, so I mouthed it to Peter instead. 

‘Can’t move’.

Peter’s eyes now filled with fire, metaphorically speaking 

anyways, and he looked me in the eyes. 

“I’ll kill that son of a bitch myself if I have to. What did he do to 

you? How did he make you like this?”

Peter grabbed for my fallen gun on the floor and stormed 

out of the room but not before saying:

 

“I’ll get that piece of scrap metal. I won’t let them hurt you Olivia. I 

won’t let them hurt you!”

To Be Continued...


	13. Brother and Sister Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

February 1st, 2015 9:35 a.m.

Marines Base Camp

Alter-reality...

I had never seen so many people crowded in a place at 

once. I was actually overwhelmed by it all. Men in military uniforms 

seemed to parade the hallways. I pulled one aside to ask a question.

“Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where to find Peter Bishop?”

The man nodded his head and pointed to a room down the 

hall. 

“Thank-you.”

I finally found the room and cautiously knocked on it a man 

about 5’ 6” with brown hair and green eyes answered it. It was like 

looking in a mirror. His eyes held a kind of sadness in them, a hidden 

pain I’m sure he wasn’t comfortable sharing. I was brave and spoke 

first.

“Are you... are you Peter Bishop?”

The man in front of me smiled but his eyes still had that sad 

quality to them.

“Yes and you are?”

I smiled at him shyly. 

“I’m Erica Bishop. Your little sister. You don’t know how long I’ve 

been waiting for this moment.”

I watched as my brother took something from his pocket. I 

took the only photo of my brother that I had out of my pocket and 

stared at it. It was the only thing I’d had my entire life that told me I 

had a brother. I showed it to Peter.

“Mom gave it to me as a little girl. She said that she pushed you 

through a ‘curtain of blue light, and a world like our own only filled 

with life. She pushed you through to give you a better life. A week 

later, mom gave birth to me, in the bed she used to share with my 

father. With dad out of the picture, mom raised me alone. 

As I grew older, she began to tell me about you. Mom held out for 

as long as she could. If she had waited a couple more days, she 

could have come with me. Mom wanted so badly to see you again. 

But her body was just too weak. I’d met dad once. He’d only come 

home to beg mom for money for his bad drinking habits. I was six 

and I was standing in the doorway watching the two of them arguing 

about money. 

Mom had taught me about money, and how it was worth something. 

Dad was always too drunk to notice me. So I just stayed in my room 

while they argued over money. Usually he left without the money 

and mom and I were left in peace. I haven’t seen him in a long 

time... It’s been a few years. He could be anywhere now... So, Peter 

you became a doctor? Mom always thought you would do something 

good for the world. Though I can’t say much for myself. I’ve never 

been to school. Mom taught me all she knew. I can read and write, 

and that’s good enough to get around I guess. This is all really 

strange for me. It must be for you too... I mean seeing me again 

after twenty-nine years must be hard for you...”

I watched as Peter cleared his throat. He looked down at the 

picture he was holding and then showed it to me. An ultrasound. I’d 

never seen one before. Mom told me about them though.

“This is the only ‘real’ picture I have of you Erica. You don’t know 

how many days that I wished I could go back to the other side just 

so I could find out if you were alive or not. Mom gave it to me 

before she shoved me through the portal. To be honest, this is the 

first time I’m seeing you, in the flesh.”

I began to cry suddenly, pulling my brother into my arms 

and hugged him tight, not even thinking about my now aching head. 

When he pulled away he noticed the pain written across my face. 

“Erica, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

I nodded my head and put one of my hands up to my 

temple. The aching was dull, but getting stronger. Maybe it was 

because of the doorway to this world. The reality shift. Peter led me 

over to a chair next to a bed where a blonde woman lay. She was a 

pretty blonde with green eyes and long hair. There were two little 

girls playing with some toys on the floor, and a couple of babies in 

plastic basinets off to the side of the bed. I squinted when Peter 

flashed a light into my eyes.

“It’s just a headache Peter. I get them all the time. Although, this 

one seems to be different than the others I’ve had. I used to think I 

got headaches because of the air in the other world that mom and I 

breathed every day. It was toxic. The chemicals from the old plants 

were everywhere. There’s one more thing you should know.”

I carefully opened my wool coat and shrugged it off my 

shoulders. I heard Peter gasp as he saw my thin form and my 

bulging stomach. I shrugged my shoulders and listened to him.

“Erica, look at you! Your so thin, and carrying a baby! We need to 

get you into a bed right away. How far along are you?”

I looked down at myself helplessly. I looked farther along 

than I really was. I was only three months, but being as thin as I 

was, I looked like I was six. I peered back up into Peter’s eyes with 

tears now coursing down my face.

“I know I look farther along than I really am. But I assure you that 

I’m only three months along. My husband even agreed that I should 

come to this world. I’d have it better here. He passed on two weeks 

ago, leaving me as a widow to raise our son in a world of life rather 

than a world filled with painful cries and death. At least we think it’s 

a boy. Though I’ll have to wait a little longer to find that out...”

How could my own brother look at me with pity? How 

could he? I watched him as he sat down on a stool in front of me 

and gently pressed a couple of fingers up against my stomach. I 

smiled at the two babies in the plastic basinets next to the bed on the 

other side of it.

“Those two look so peaceful sleeping. What are their names?”

Peter smiled at me as he put a stethoscope up against my 

stomach to listen. But before Peter could tell me who they were, the 

blonde woman in the bed spoke first.

“The two in the basinets there are Lily and Pete. The two on the 

floor are Ella and Emily. Ella is my niece and Emily is my daughter. 

It’s nice to finally meet you Erica. I’m Olivia, Peter’s wife. You 

don’t know how much he’s missed you. Oh and congratulations on 

the baby. I’m sorry to hear about your husband, he must have been 

a very wonderful man.”

I smiled sadly and looked back into Peter’s eyes. There was 

one other thing that he should know. Something that I was 

embarrassed to admit, but if he knew, he could help me get on track 

to being healthy again. 

“There was one other thing Peter. I feel so embarrassed admitting 

this but, in our world, food was so scarce that we had to dig for food 

in garbage cans. Not to be disgusting, but I ate brown bananas and 

brown lettuce heads and squashy tomatoes. The meat Grant and I 

didn’t even bother with because we knew it was spoiled... It was all 

we could find to survive on... I’m so hungry! You don’t know how 

many times I went to bed on an empty stomach. Everything Grant 

would find, he would give to me in an attempt to keep me and the 

baby alive. He became sick shortly after I became pregnant, but the 

doctors that ran the underground clinics couldn’t figure out what it 

was. They were concerned about my sudden weight loss, despite the 

fact of a baby growing inside my womb. They said I would not fare 

well if I didn’t get more nutrients into my body before this baby’s 

birth.”

Peter looked at me with those eyes of pity and helped me up 

from the chair next to the bed. I really didn’t know how I could 

stand up right with as thin as I was. He helped me into the room next 

to Olivia’s. A couple of nurses were there to help me into a hospital 

gown. Peter had gone out of the room so that he could give me some 

privacy. Even with my current state of health, and the life that I 

carried inside of me, I felt very happy that I’d finally found my 

brother after being separated from him for twenty-nine long years. It 

felt good to be back with my family again. Nothing was going to tear 

us apart again. Not if the both of us could help it. 

 

To Be Continued...


	14. Running out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

February 15th, 2015 8:35 a.m. 

Our Reality... 

Day by day it was getting easier walking around the hospital 

wing. Food was becoming harder and harder to find as each week 

passed by. Though I could walk almost normally now, my body was 

starting to feel the effects of lack of nutrients. C-rations weren’t 

working. I’d forgotten how much I’d disliked the stuff while I was 

on active duty and serving my tour of duty in Iraq. Emily startled me 

out of my thoughts suddenly. 

“Mommy, blanky yucky. Pete sicky.”

I quickly peered under the blanket and found that Peter had 

spit up all over my chest, and my breast was covered in green 

mucus. I looked at it disgusted and Peter asked why.

“Why such a disgusted face Liv? It’s not like he doesn’t spit up 

when he nurses. What’s wrong really?”

I motioned for Peter to come towards me. Emily’s back was 

towards us, so I lifted the blanket to show Peter. 

“That smell is terrible Liv. All that green mucus came from Pete? He 

doesn’t sound too good. His lungs sound like their flooded. We 

should get Doctor Elker in here to check you two out.”

I nodded my head as Peter went out into the hallway to get 

Doctor Elker. I waited and rocked Pete back and forth trying to 

comfort him. His cries of discomfort informed me that he wasn’t 

feeling well at all. I was relieved when Doctor Elker came into the 

room.

“Peter tells me that you and Pete may be sick. Here, I’ll take Pete 

and hand him to Claudia over here so I can have a look at you.”

I watched as Peter picked Emily up and placed her into 

Astrid’s arms out in the hallway. He quickly shut the door. She 

looked at me concerned as she pulled back the blanket from my 

semi-exposed chest. 

 

“My my, Pete sure did make a mess didn’t he? It looks like mucus, 

but it’s too dark to be it. More of a dark green. So what happened? 

Were you nursing him and he just spit up this green ‘liquid’?”

I nodded my head as she took a closer look at the green 

‘liquid’ on my chest. She took a little bit of it and placed it into a 

Petri dish. Securing the lid on it, she looked back to me. I looked at 

her concerned.

“I was doing my normal routine with him. He was hungry, so I was 

letting him nurse for a little while. He fell asleep so I tickled the 

bottom of his feet and that’s when he spit this green substance out. 

Can you figure out what it is?”

She nodded her head and helped me clean the excess green 

‘liquid’ off my chest. As Doctor Elker took my blood pressure, I 

couldn’t help but get a glance outside. Everything was starting to 

look desolate. I’d hope that the Blight wouldn’t hit this world as it 

did the alter-universe. I wouldn’t raise my children in that. I shivered 

when she put the stethoscope against my chest to listen to my heart. 

Why did they have to make those things so cold! I tried not to think 

of the world this was becoming. There have been no incidences of 

shape shifters coming into the base camp again... The Marines have 

tightened security at all entry points of the hospital wing and the base 

camp in general. Even reinforced the electric fence around the camp. 

I stayed quiet as she listened to my lungs. Though I could hear 

nothing, I knew she could. I watched cautiously as she placed her 

stethoscope back behind her neck. I listened to her findings.

“Well, you sound relatively healthy Olivia. I don’t see anything 

physically wrong with you. But we should keep an eye on you for a 

couple of days to see if you show any symptoms.”

I could only stare at Doctor Elker. What did she mean 

symptoms? What did my son have? Was he exposed to something 

we didn’t know about? I tried my best not to show my worry as 

Peter grabbed for my hand in a comforting gesture. Though he was 

not my Peter. 

 

“What’s wrong with our son? What kind of symptoms, and what 

exactly do you mean?”

Doctor Elker looked the two of us straight in the eye. There 

was something about the expression on her face that made me 

uncertain about what was going on.

“We’re not entirely sure; it sounds as if he has Pneumonia. But we 

can’t be sure until we run some tests. He is having a little trouble 

breathing though. We’ll put him in an incubator in the nursery to 

help stabilize him.”

I fixed myself up and Peter and I followed the nurse Claudia 

and Doctor Elker down the hall towards the NICU where Pete was 

going to be staying. Peter and I watched as Doctor Elker placed Pete 

into an incubator. He whined a little as a couple of nurses attached 

an iv in his arm and placed wires connected to machines that 

monitored his heart. My hands were clean, and so I stuck my left 

hand through the hole in the incubator and stroked his arm with my 

finger. He calmed at my touch.

“See, mommy is right here. I won’t leave you Pete. See? Daddy is 

here too... You fight this Pete. You fight this. Mommy and daddy 

both love you... Please hold on...”

The world outside was slowly turning darker each day as the 

war progressed... I could not help but think that my family was 

falling apart... Watching my newborn son's sleeping form in the 

incubator in front of me, I reached a hand in and placed my index 

finger into his tiny hand. 

"Please don't leave me Pete. Mommy loves you and would do just 

about anything to keep you alive."

I burst into tears when I got no response from Pete. This 

was not going over well for Peter and I, though I knew that he was 

not my Peter. The Peter of this world pulled me into his arms and 

kept me there. I had to keep reminding myself to distance myself 

from this Peter. It felt as if the whole world was falling apart, and it 

was literally. I played with my wedding ring when I pulled away. It 

was the symbol of Peter and I’s strength in our relationship, and a 

symbol of our love for each other. I wept over the incubator in front 

of me. Pete had to pull through. He was my only son, and his sister 

didn’t need to lose a brother. Looking down at my worn down 

watch, I realized that Lily would need to nurse soon. I shook my 

head, but I didn’t want to leave Pete here alone, in case something 

big happened to him. I listened to his cries and tried to comfort him 

as best I could.

“It’s okay baby. Mommy is right here. Don’t cry. Are you getting 

hungry again? Is that it?”

A nurse feeding an even tinier baby than Pete shook her 

head no at me. What was she doing shaking her head no at me? 

Pete had to eat something! I balled my fists, but was trying my best 

not to get angry at the nurse across from me.

“I’m sorry Olivia. But I can’t allow you to breastfeed him right now. 

You are more than welcome to use the breast pump over there and 

pump some milk out and bottle feed him. He won’t even know the 

difference.”

I snorted at the nurse. What did she know? But then again, 

she knew more than I did. Maybe it was germs. I guess I could give 

it a try. I hadn’t used a breast pump since Emily. This would be no 

different. 

“Well, if that’s the only way he can eat right now, I’ll do it. I just 

don’t like the side effects. The last time I used a breast pump was 

right after my daughter Emily was born. I was sore for a long time. 

Isn’t there an easier less painful way to do this?”

The nurse could only look at me and shake her head no at 

me. Going back to feeding the baby in her arms, I turned to Peter 

who had a slight smirk on his face. But his eyes held such sadness. 

As he helped me place the blanket over me, I gave him my own look 

of pity. He kept looking into my eyes and told me what was on his 

mind.

“ ‘Livia, you are making a very bold sacrifice for our son. I think it’s 

what makes you a wonderful mother. I cannot help but think though, 

that there is something else you aren’t telling me. Something that my 

own wife wouldn’t hesitate to tell me. What is it?”

Could I really hide the literal scars I’d obtained from the 

other world fighting off the first wave? And would he understand 

where I was coming from on the subject? I sighed as I let the milk 

from my left breast filter into the bottle in my hand. I shook my head 

and tried to get comfortable. I looked at Peter seriously and 

motioned down at my shirt with my head. 

“You want answers Peter, lift up my shirt. My stomach has all the 

answers, and I don’t mean that in a sexual way either.” 

I heard Peter gasp as he lifted up my shirt a little. I had 

scarring all over my stomach, and not from the stitching I’d received 

either from my c-section to deliver my children. They were scars 

that sometimes pained me even years after I’d gotten them. 

“Where did you get these scars Liv?”

I swallowed and checked the bottle under the blanket. It was 

full. I carefully took the bottle out from under the blanket and placed 

it onto the counter. I took an empty one next to it and placed it on 

the right side of me under the blanket. Hopefully this one would fill 

up just as fast. 

“The first wave was after me. I was raiding a warehouse in 

Watertown and a shape shifter to try and stop me, there was a pot of 

boiling cooking oil, 50 gallon barrel. When he spilled it, I tripped and 

fell into the stuff. The oil ate through my clothes and permanently 

burned my skin. That was three years ago... It still bothers me even 

after three years. You can’t imagine the pain I was in when it 

happened.”

I turned my attention back to Pete in the incubator maybe a 

hundred feet away from me. My sole attention on Pete was almost 

distracting me from the bottle that was filling up under the blanket. 

Peter seemed overwhelmed, scared even. 

“You mean the scars are permanent Liv?”

I nodded my head yes and took the bottle out from under 

the blanket. Six more of these and I’d call it good for the day. I 

shifted in my seat a little and found my gaze fell on the door when 

Broyles walked in. Slightly embarrassed, I did my best to straighten 

myself out. Peter and I both cleared our throats. 

“Sir.”

I saw his gaze fall on the incubator Pete was in. He sighed 

and then looked back at the both of us. He looks as if he has some 

news for us, though I don’t think it’s the good kind. 

“I heard about your son. I’m sorry this has happened to him and I 

hope he gets well soon. Have I come at a bad time Dunham?”

Bad time? Well sort of. But I wasn’t going to tell him that. 

“Thank-you sir, and no this isn’t a bad time. Do you have some 

news for us?”

He nodded his head and gazed around the room for a 

moment. What was on his mind now? Sometimes I had a hard time 

figuring the man out. He must think the same of me sometimes...

“We’ve managed to capture more of the shape shifters. But we’re 

running out of time. In the group we captured we found Newton’s 

number two. An Eric Jansen. He was using an address on the edge 

of Brighton. It seems he was stockpiling weapons at his address. 

Weapons of Mass Destruction. There were floor plans of buildings in 

his apartment and photographs of you all over the walls. Clearly, the 

man wanted you dead for some reason. I have some agents back at 

HQ trying to break him now. I’ll let you and Bishop get back to what 

you were doing. I’ll keep you updated.”

Peter and I both nodded our heads. An actual piece of good 

news for once. Instead of a piece of bad news to make a worse day 

even more worse. It was going to be a long haul, but it would be 

worth it and we’d win this war. Though it’s taken so much already.

To Be Continued...


	15. Wasteland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

August 15th, 2015 10:35 a.m.

Our Reality... 

Boston has become an absolute wasteland. The Blight has 

infected and wiped out most of the trees. Boston is my home, but it 

just wasn’t livable anymore. My alter-self and I managed to cross 

back into our prospective realities when a hole in the Marine’s base 

camp opened up in one of the hallways. I was glad to be back with 

Peter again. While over on the other side, I witnessed alter-alter 

Peter’s sister, Erica give birth to her baby. A boy like she had 

suspected. She named him Robert after Peter’s grandfather. I 

thought it was a nice gesture. It was a small miracle in a world that 

was already dead. Just as alter me’s junior got sick in this world, so 

did my own in the other. He was sick for five months before he 

finally pulled through. Doctor’s could never figure out just what Pete 

had, but said that it was similar to Pneumonia.

Peter and I have decided since Boston isn’t really inhabitable 

anymore, we’re going to move to the small town in Mexico where 

we spent our honeymoon. I’d looked into many different schools in 

both the private and public systems throughout Jalisco state. The one 

in La Laja, was a school with two buildings and for the playground 

was a sandbox and a rope to swing by hanging from a tree. I’ve 

already enrolled Ella in the school. At this point, I was glad Ella had 

been learning Spanish in school. This way she had a slight 

advantage. The Peter of the other world fought diligently at my side 

against the shape shifters. We’d managed to close the portals 

between the worlds and defeat them. But now this world and theirs 

is a complete wasteland. Not much can live here. As we make our 

way out of Boston on foot, I did my best not to look back at the 

fallen buildings and cracked concrete that had been destroyed by 

bombs and missiles. So much of this world had been lost to 

something that we could have controlled. But this is a big win for us. 

We finally beat the shape shifters. The First Wave. We beat them, 

but the land is scorched because of it. It would be a long time before 

the land bloomed again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Laja, Jalisco, Mexico. 8:35 p.m. CST 

Escaping the initial chaos that had once been Boston had 

been nothing short of frightening... Once the portals to the alter-

universe had been closed and the shape shifters that had gotten 

through were eliminated, the land became a bleak place to live, and 

food became scarce. People fought over everything they would find. 

So Peter and I decided to move our entire family to the town in 

Mexico that took him in when he was on the run from Big Eddy. La 

Laja is a nice little town to raise my children in, and they seem to 

love it so far... Emily, my oldest, asks when we will go back to 

Boston. I tell her: "Not for many years baby." So for now, we make 

our life here, where food isn't scarce, but plentiful and life seems 

untouched by the casualties of inter-dimensional war, and little did I 

know, five years from now, my son Charley would be born, causing 

a firestorm if we ever tried to return to Boston. Charley would be a 

Mexican National...

The End


End file.
